


the bending teacher

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [23]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra teaches Asami some bending moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bending teacher

Asami smiled at Korra. “I want to learn to bend.”

“You know you have to be born with it to bend, right?”

Asami grinned and walked over to where Korra was sitting. “But the movements are beautiful and I would like you to show me. Please?”

The Avatar could never resist that grin. “Fine. Come here.”

Korra stood and tugged Asami so that Kora's front was pressed to Asami's back. The Avatar slid her hands down Asami's bare arms and laced their fingers together. She then slid her foot inside Asami's and slid it so she was crouched into a low firebending position.

“Firebending keeps your center of gravity low. It often consists of wide stances and lunging,” Korra explained as she moved Asami's arms, her hands sliding against Asami's forearm.

Goosebumps raised in their wake and the Avatar could feel the older woman shiver. Korra moved her foot outside of Asami's and slid her foot in so that her feet were parallel with her shoulders. “Airbending is in the arms.”

Korra's hands then slid up Asami's arms and moved down to grip her sides. Her plan had been to move her into an earthbending stance, but she could feel Asami's ribs beneath her fingertips and she got distracted. She hadn't realized she'd been still for too long until Asami turned in her hold, looking down at her.

“You'll have to show me the rest later,” Asami said before kissing Korra.

They never got to the other elements.


End file.
